Apoc Rising: Multi Man Army
by CamoflaugedAssassain18
Summary: APOC RISING: Multi Man Army is a story about a former US Marine Sgt. James Macdover and his journey through the wasteland encountering enemies, making new allies and trying to stay alive and attempt to repopulate the wasteland. RATED M FOR LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE AND OTHER MATURE CONTENT!
1. Origins

OUTSKIRTS OF ALABAMA: USA

RIDLEY: Test number 47 on Patient Zero is complete. Finally, I CAN make a reincarnation of a human being! I must tell General Fehridmehir! (Ferid ME-hair) *Walks down corridor to General Fehridmehir's office but the alarm sounds as soon as he is halfway there*

ALARM: WARNING! WARNING! CONTINENT BREACH! CONTINENT BREACH! PLEASE EVACUATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!

RIDLEY: Ah crud, Patient Zero! I must go back! *run back to his room but when he gets back the containing tube that held Patient Zero is broken and Patient Zero is missing* RIDLEY: He's gone! *Suddenly a black figure with four tentacles comes out of nowhere and kills Ridley*

GEN. FEHRIDMEHIR: RIDLEY! WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?! RIDLEY! WHAT KIND OF MONSTER DID YOU CREATE?! *Suddenly Patient Zero rips out General Fehridmehir's spine killing him*

Patient Zero goes on to kill every other scientist in the building and once he finishes his rampage, He goes down to the biochemical nuclear labs. Patient Zero then looks at the sign that reads: DANGER RESTRICTED ACCESS. He goes on in and sees a massive 5ft biochemical dirt nuke standing before him in launch position. Patient Zero presses the button on the launch pad reading: ITS ALL OVER!

He presses it and the nuke launches following an alarm. The nuke detonates in midair causing the sky to turn black then brown.


	2. The Journey

7 DAYS AFTER THE EXPLOSION..

LOCATION: Kin

25th June 2035

TIME: 06:34:42

UNITED STATES FIRST RECON: Sgt. James Macdover

ALABAMA: USA

"Now that the bomb at Trinity Corp has gone off, i need to find survivors and try to repopulate this world as 30,000 casualties were claimed in the blast. This world is completely lawless and i have no other choice but to find whoever's left out there."

James keeps walking through Kin looking for any refugees also keeping on his guard for any hostiles or Bandits.

James then comes across a statue with 5 army tents surrounding it. "I don't trust myself around these tents but I have no choice now, I must see if I can find anyone who survived the bombing." James then aims his shotgun in front of him, finger on trigger and proceeds to walk towards the first tent. James zips open the tent with his shotgun still raised and walks in, he finds a Blood Bag, some shotgun ammo, and a radio. James takes them from the tent along with the radio.

James steps out of the tent and checks the second one but finds dead refugees. The third one, nothing. The forth and fifth one, same as the third one. When James steps out the tent, he sees a silhouette of a human duck into the first tent. "What the fuck?! Was that a person?! I better go see". James walks up to the tent and raises his shotgun in front of him with trigger on finger ready to fire.

James unzips then tent and inside he finds a Bandit with his raised.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING MOVE!" James yelled at the crooked Bandit. The Bandit yelled at James to stay back.

"NO, I'LL DO IT, I'LL FUCKING DO IT! DON'T MAKE ME!" Screamed the crazy bandit.

"LAST WARNING! DROP THE FUCKING GUN!" James yelled in an angry voice.

The Bandit then proceeded to pull the trigger causing a bullet to fly past James' arm. James then pulled the trigger on his shotgun which caused a fatal blow to the Bandit's chest, killing him in seconds.

James searches his body and finds an IPhone in his vest pocket. He picks it up and turns it on. There was a recent voice conversation saved on the phone.

The conversation went like this:

*Picks up*

BOSS: You got a fix on him?

BANDIT: I think i do hold on, Sargent James Macdover and his wife: Katie Macdover and the kids: Tyler Macdover and Tina Macdover. yep, that's a match. You want me to kill James right?

BOSS: That's the one. U.S.F.R. Served since 2028, Has one younger sister and one older brother who are unknown as of this time but that doesn't matter.

Take out James first, them we'll talk about the family later.

BANDIT: You got it, he's just been spotted headed towards Kin. I'm heading there now.

BOSS: Call back and send me proof of his dead body once you do.

*Hangs up*

James was surprised about what he had heard. The Bandit was sent out to kill his family.

"I'm glad i killed him. Now, i just need to reach his boss somehow." James said to himself in relief.

James sees a Radio Tower south of Kin.

"Hmm.. maybe that Radio Tower could be a big help. I'll keep the phone with me but one more thing."

James takes a photo of the Bandit's dead corpse and sends it to the Boss with a caption reading: Your boy's dead, and you will be too soon enough.

James then leaves Kin and heads toward the radio tower. 5 minutes later, he gets to the radio tower. As he's about to enter, he sees an armored green military Humvee approach the building.

JAMES: Oh shit! gotta hide!

James runs into the building and runs to the top floor and ducks next to the window. James looks out the window and sees four soldiers get out the car and the soldiers that James saw didn't look like U.S.F.R. Soldiers. They were soldiers of the U.S.F.R.'s most loathed enemy faction: Widow Squad.

"Widow Squad! Those guys are bad news! I have to stay out of trouble and if i get caught, i'm done!"

James started to panic and as he does, he sees a hidden attic switch poking out of the wall, he flicks it and a hatch in the ceiling drops down revealing a ladder.

"I can take cover in the attic! But Widow Squad may see the switch, oh well, doesn't matter! It's not like they'll know i'm here!"

James climbs onto the ladder with a long metal pole in his hand and uses it to flick the switch. James is then brought up to the attic.

Widow Squad enter the building looking for James or any refugees.

"Grab anyone you can find! Refugees, Unarmed soldiers, anyone!" The Widow Squad Captain ordered.

"Copy that sir, going in with Grinch, Mick and Rorty"

Widow squad search the whole building for James but he or any refugees are nowhere to be seen. Widow Squad Soldier #1 then calls for a rendezvous upstairs.

"Found anyone?" Widow Squad Soldier #1 asked.

"Negative sir, searched every room!" Grinch negatively replied

Mick noticed the hidden attic switch beside Rorty. "Hey, Rorty, what's that beside you?" He asked.

"Huh?" He said as he turns to face Mick but as he does, his arm flicks the switch.

The attic door starts opening up.

"Shit!" James whispered as he backed away from the opening hatch.

What happens next is nothing more than a stroke of luck. Two U.S.F.R. Humvee's roll up and shoot near the building.

"OH FUCK, WE GOT COMPANY! LET'S FUCKING ROCK AND ROLL MOTHERFUCKERS!" Mick shouted as the Widow Squad storm downstairs, sparing James a fate possibly worse than death.

The Widow Squad group go outside and into combat.

Gunfire, screaming and bullets hitting the Humvee's is all James heard while still in the attic. But then James realized this would be a perfect opportunity to slip away. Wait, those were James' soldiers in a gunfight! Why would he slip away and let them suffer?! He had to help! He had to!

James jumped down from the attic and ran downstairs and outside but before he got outside, the battle stopped. When James got outside, he saw the dead corpses of the Widow Squad members who were in the building just minutes ago.

Suddenly, someone pointed an AUG-A1 at James

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU?!" The USFR Soldier screamed.

James replied in shock: "WHO'S THERE?!" as he points his shotgun.

"Oh wait, it's just one of us! Guys! I found one of our soldiers!" The USFR Soldier said.

"Who are you?" James asked.

The USFR Solider introduced himself as Lt. Harris Parker, and his two squadmen: Sgt. Terrance Frost

and Capt. Lucas Shaw.

"You seem okay for a guy who's survived this hell." Terrence complimented James.

"We're looking for people to join our team with a goal of repopulating the wasteland." Lucas said.

James replied with a positive attitude: "That's what i'm aiming to do. Sure, i'll hop on the bandwagon."

Harris said: "Glad you accepted. Now come on! We need to get back to the Airfield!"

James accepted the ride back; "Sure thing, let's get going." He said.

*The four U.S.F.R. Soldiers get into the Humvee and head to the airfield*

James was considered lucky to be alive after what just happened. If those Humvee's didn't pull up and those three soldiers weren't there, he would've been as good as dead.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2


End file.
